


Levicorpus

by zoyalai



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lightning Era, M/M, Next Generation, Post Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyalai/pseuds/zoyalai
Summary: A collection of short prompt responses, one shots, ficlets...etc. Chapter titles with contain the relevant characters/pairings/familial relations. Original characters are included, stemming from my Reducto story.





	Levicorpus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and James before Al's sorting

After spending hours on the Hogwarts Express train and ignoring his impending doom, Al felt every thought and feeling rush which ended with him tripping over his long robes (why had he listened to James, he would never know). He could see Rose rushing forward at the head of the first years’ line and he slid back so he could avoid her worrying eyes.

He had perhaps an hour before he would have to entire the Great Hall and would have to dreadedly put on the Sorting Hat and shame his family. His family fought against the Death Eaters, many of whom were Slytherins, and lost family members in turn. How could he humiliate them to this degree when he would be in the Death Eater wannabe house? How many times had James told, no reminded him that he would be a Slytherin? His brother may have a tendency to get detentions over the most absurd and as their mother phrased it "ridiculously moronic reasons", he was not dim. Al was going to be a Slytherin and there was nothing that he could do to change it. He could not help himself but think back to what his dad had said, "The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account" maybe he could try to get pass the Sorting Hat and get himself sorted in Gryffindor. But then again, his parents were never ones to tell their children about everything from their past. They had only recently started to educate them on what they had done as students, but that was more so because one day the Potters were hounded by reporters and the Potter children are even more resilient than their parents. Al was not dim, he knew that his parents had only told them a small part and seeing as how James never brought up that topic when he returned from Hogwarts, he knew that James was also sworn into secrecy or whatever they would like to call it. If his parents could give such half-truths over important things like that, how was Al supposed to know if his dad was lying or not?

As Al continued to wallow in despair, he felt something tug him away from the shadows. He squeezed his eyes, almost violently, as a way to avoid any sort of confrontation. He thought that he had recognised that soap scent that his mum always loved to use for his robes when--

"Al? What are you doing back here?" Al opened his eyes wide to look up at his bespeckled brother.  
“Uh…I…wait” He continued to stutter and felt his face start to slowly flush, which it almost never did.  
James quickly turned and called out to whomever was with him, Al suspected that Fred, Louis, and Frank were involved, after all they did already get a detention while boarding the train “I’ll meet you lot in a bit”.  
Al in turn looked at the ground as a way to avoid anything his brother might have to say. A mere five seconds past before he could see and hear James’ tapping his foot.  
“ ‘Ello James. Shouldn’t you be heading up with your lot?”  
“And shouldn’t you be with the other headless first years Al?”  
Al mumbled what he believed to be a “yes” and continued to look at the ground. James pulled Al’s chin up with his finger.  
“Al, what is it mate? You have been excited to go to Hogwarts since well as long as I can remember”  
James’ lack of patience was getting the better of him when his brother continued to mumble what sounded like “I don’t want sickle snacks”, but James had a suspicion that that was not what his brother was trying to say.  
“Al! If you refuse to respond, then I will have to send mum a letter”  
“It will never reach her on time so why bother?”  
“Why would it not reach—wait. Al. Is this about the sorting?”  
For the first time since their encounter, Al willingly raised his head.  
“Yes. I am going to be in Slytherin, I just know it. And I will shame everyone. I should not even be here. I am probably a squib anyways”  
“Albus Severus Potter!” Al made a face. “I don’t care that you hate that awful name, listen to me”  
“K”  
“It does not matter which house you’ll be in. You will always be a Potter and you will always be my brother. And who cares if you’ll be a Slytherin? Just because there were some bad apples, does not mean that they are all like that. Look at Teddy’s nana, Andy. I made friends with many Slytherins within my first month here. Which you know about since you have met some of them. And if you are supposed to be a squib then I don’t know what Fred is supposed to be. For two months straight, his cauldron exploded at least twice a week. Twice a week Al”  
Al showed a small smile “But you said that I would be in Slytherin—”  
“I know I did. Because you would belong in there. Al, it was not to make fun of you” His brother made a face at him “Okay, maybe a little. Only because you did not want to be in Slytherin. I did not think that you felt like this. I would not have said that. Well…I still would have but not as much. You are my baby brother; I am required to make fun of you, but I would never allow you to embarrass our glamorous family. Besides, the Slytherin Quidditch Team is very sad. Like, especially since I will be on the Gryffindor Team, they will need some help. And we know that it would not be fair if both of us were on one team. We Potters would overpower them all”  
“What about the Weasleys?”  
“They don’t have our beautiful Potter hair, so they don’t have our quidditch talent”  
“Okay maybe you’re right”  
“I’m not right, I’m Sirius”  
Al burst out laughing at his brother’s ridiculous comment  
“I am also sorry for making fun of you before”  
Al smiled and wondered when he could use his brother’s apology against him in the future “If mum hears you say that, she’ll want to have this moment shared for everyone to see”  
“Shut up Al”  
Feeling giddy, Al hugged his brother. Then quickly pulled away. “Why do you smell like that soap thing that mum uses for my robes? It’s weird”  
James glowered. “She thought that since I recommended that you get longer robes, I should also get your disgustingly smelly soap thingy”  
The glowering only continued as his brother rolled his head back from laughter.

Both boys walked off away from Al’s hidden spot clutching their ribs as they reminded each other how their mother has the worst taste in history. And as James dropped Al off to where the first years were, Al grinned and no longer was worried about shamming the family. James does it quite well, Al could never outdo James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed


End file.
